Carta a Twilight
by candy1928
Summary: Es una carta que salio desde mi corazón. Es para el maravilloso mundo de Twilight. pasen, espero que se sientan identificados. Pero esto no es un adiós, es un: ¡Hasta pronto TWILIGHT!


**hey! chicas volví de entre los muertos.**

**Lo sé, lo se me desaparecí un gran y laaargo tiempo, pero volví no con una historia sino con una carta de salió desde el fondo de mi corazón para Twilight, ya que ya va terminar. =(**

**Espero que les guste por que la hice con mucho amor. =)**

**Por cierto, me gustaría saber como ustedes se sienten ya que ya va a terminar, cuenten anécdotas o algo así. Y espero que disfruten Amanecer parte 2. ¡Lloraré cuando la vea! saldré como mapache cuando salga de la sala. jajajaj!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Carta a Twilight:

Durante un tiempo pensé que nuca te acabarías, que te me harías eterno el hecho de que terminaras. Pero ahora, ahora te acabas. Tu luz se apaga poco a poco. Pero siempre estarás en mi mente, porque has marcado una gran parte de mí. Y se me hará extraño no volver a ver nada de ti, no esperar un gran tiempo para ver demás que tienes, no ver tus noticias, tus trailers, tus fotos.

Tal vez no supe de ti a tiempo, te vi cuando salió Luna Nueva, de ahí me volví inseparable de ti. Leí lo que eras, cada parte de ti. Leí Crepúsculo, y me enamore de Edward, era el vampiro más hermoso, dulce y cariñoso que he conocido. Leí Luna Nueva y quería matar a Edward por haber dejado a Bella, he igual quería matar a Jacob por que se quería pasar de listo con Bella. Leí Eclipse y vi más problemas en el camino, pensé que Edward y Bella nunca tendría su final feliz y me equivoque. Leí amanecer y dije: su final feliz, pero otra vez problemas. Y fue cuando Renesmee hizo su aparición, desde que supe de Renesmee y que Edward y Jacob querían matarla definitivamente me puse del lado de Bella. Nació Renesmee y volvi a decir: Paz! Final feliz ahí te espera! Pero no! No fue así! Los volturi llegaron y querían matar a la familia de Renesmee, apareció Nahuel y bingo los salvo! Cuando llegue a las ultimas páginas de Amanecer dije: no! Quiero tener amnesia y volver a leer y sentir lo mismo. Pero un pude, y llore cuando termino Bella diciendo que disfrutarían ese pequeño pero hermosa fracción de sus eternidad.

Como te decía, ya terminas. Termina el viaje y el fenómeno de una generación que te vio desde tus inicios y lloro con tu final. Yo no digo que no vaya llorar cuando te vea en el cine. Diré: ¡wow! Terminaste, pero te quedaras en mi corazón para siempre, si se puede decir para siempre. Terminaste pero empieza el para siempre.

De aquí en unos cuantos años, las generaciones atrás de ti te verán y nos verán y dirán : ¿Qué fue lo que los cautivo? Y nosotros diremos: La historia de amor de Bella y Edward, fue una historia de amor que a pesar de sus barreras del mundo sobrenatural llegaron hasta lo que querían. Vivir juntos para siempre y siempre.

Me enamore de cada una de tus personajes, por ejemplo: Edward. Vi a Edward como el hombre ideal para cada chica, me enamore de el por como trababa a Bella, esa dulzura que tenía hacia ella me hacía enamorarme más de él. De Emmet me enamore de sus chistes, de sus burlas y de su amor hacia Rosalie, parte de que tiene un gran cuerpo!. De Bella, bella se veía así misma como una chica que no espacio en el mundo, yo me sentí identificada, porque no se veía hermosa como Rosalie, o con gracia como Alice. Me gusto su sencillez y el hecho de que ame apasionadamente.

Rosalie, bueno Rosalie, no me enamore de ella pero me gusto su fuerza de defender a su familia. Alice, tan loca como una cabra, me gusto de ella su gracia y que fuera súper amistosa, no soy eso pero me encanto durante toda tu historia. De Esme, su manera dulce de tratar a las personas incluso si son sus enemigos. De Carlisle, su paciencia con los demás, que sea igual que Rosalie a defender y tener unida a su familia cuesta lo que cueste. Y de Renesmee, no se, pero hubo algo que me atrajo a ella, una niña tan ¡única!, amable, cariñosa, amistosa, aparte tiene un don para la música igual que su padre.

Cada uno me atrajo de una forma única, con cada aspecto de ellos, con cada gesto o emoción.

Ya voy llegando al final, solo quiero decirte que tal vez ya hayas acabado, pero fuiste lo mejor para mí. De hecho me abriste las puertas a la literatura. Me llevaste a un mundo mágico y paralelo de este. Hiciste que quisiera visitar forks, la isla Esme (aunque no exista) y sobre todo me hiciste amar a un vampiro que tiene todo lo que una mujer quiere.

Gracias por todo! Hablo por mi y por todos lo que te aman que nunca, pero nunca de los nunca te van a olvidar.

Pero esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto TWILIGHT.

* * *

**Okey! lo admito, lloré! cuando lo hice lloré a mares, porque es el final para nosotras las Twi-hards. No el fin, pero no veremos más de ellos. A menos claro que Stephenie Meyer haga otra, pero no lo creo, sería muy raro.**

**me despido!**

**Envíenme reviews! quiero volver a verlas. =)**

**W. L: candy1928**

**P.D: no vuelve definitivamente a Fanfiction, solo pasaba a dejar lo que sentía, pero supongo que cuando tenga algo bueno lo publicaré.**


End file.
